This invention relates to printer consumables and, more particularly, to an information storage device on a printer consumable, and to methods of utilizing the stored information in the device.
Inkjet printing systems are well known in the art. One type of inkjet printing system uses a printhead mounted to a carriage that is moved back and forth over print media, such as paper. As the printhead passes over appropriate locations on the print media, a control system activates the printhead to eject ink drops onto the print media and form desired images and characters. To work properly, such printing systems must have a reliable supply of ink for the printhead.
This ink may be supplied from an ink container that is mounted to and moves with the printer carriage. In some inkjet printers, the ink supply is replaceable separately from the printhead. In others, the printhead and ink supply together form an integral unit that is replaced as a unit once the ink is depleted.
In another type of inkjet printing system, referred to as xe2x80x9coff-axisxe2x80x9d, the ink supply is not carried on the print carriage with the printhead, but is stationary and remotely located from the printhead. Typically the printhead is fluidically coupled to a replaceable ink supply or container via a conduit such as a flexible tube, allowing the printhead to be continuously replenished during a printing operation. Alternatively, the printhead may be provided with ink intermittently, traveling to a stationary reservoir for periodic replenishment.
Regardless of the type of inkjet printing system, periodic replacement of the ink supply is required. When the supply is replaced, it is useful to supply the printer software driver with information about the new ink supply. To that end, the supply may have an integral information storage device, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,091, xe2x80x9cReplaceable part with integral memory for usage, calibration and other data.xe2x80x9d When installed into the printing system, electrical communication between the printing system and the memory device is established. This electrical connection allows for the exchange of information between the printing system electronics and the memory device.
The memory device typically stores information that is utilized by the printing system electronics to ensure compatibility and print quality. The memory device may include xe2x80x9cread onlyxe2x80x9d portions that are programmed at the time of manufacture; xe2x80x9cright oncexe2x80x9d portions that are permanently altered when written to by the printing system, and non-volatile alterable portions that may be repeatedly modified by the printing system.
Typically, inkjet printing systems have used ink supplies having a fixed, standardized volume of ink. Printing system users, however, have widely-varying patterns of ink usage. Depending on a user""s printing behavior, some users deplete a supply quickly and therefore need to replace supplies often; other users deplete a supply slowly, such that the ink in a supply xe2x80x9cexpiresxe2x80x9d before it can be fully utilized.
To accommodate the various patterns of ink usage, a printing system may be configured to accept multiple sizes of ink supplies. Replacement ink supplies may then be made available to users in a variety of sizes, such that a user may tailor the supply size to their printing needs. Providing a variety of replacement ink supply sizes, however, can confuse the printing system user, since it may not be apparent to the user which of the available replacement sizes is optimal for their needs.
Thus there is a need for apparatus and methods which assist a printer user in selecting an appropriate replacement ink supply.
Embodiments of the present invention provide apparatus and methods for recommending to a consumer an optimal replacement consumable size, based on a record of the consumer""s past utilization rate and on recommended intervention rate information stored in a memory device on the consumable.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.